Dove Taylor and the Ice Magic
by 21peach
Summary: Dove is a beautiful young lady with a extraordinary power. She is a cousin of Rapunzel. Dove finds a friend of her cousin, Jack. They learn that they have ice power. They make great friends. Their friendship grows from friend to best friend. Best friend to maybe going out together?
1. Chapter 1

Dove Taylor and the Ice Power

A new term was about to start. Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were very excited about the thought of joining the D.A The D.A was a secret society that Harry Potter, James, Albus, Lily's father made with his friends, to fight against the Dark Force. D.A stands for Dumbledore's Army and now was a tradition for all the Hogwart student for Joining the D.A starting from fifth year until the seventh. The sorting begun and the sorting hat sang the song he usually sang

"Oh, you may think I'm pretty that I am pretty,

but don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

a smarter hat than me!

You can keep your bowlers black

your top hat sleek and tall, For I am the Hogwarts' sorting hat

and I can cap them all!

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see

So try me on and I'll tell you

Where you ought to be!

You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you are a ready mind,

where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

Where you will make your real friends

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends

So put me on don't be afraid

And don't get in a flap

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am a thinking cap!"

The students clapped. While Albus was cheering the loudest, Jack did an ice magic on Albus without using wands. Rapunzel and his friends saw that and crowded over Jack. "How did you do that Jack?" Rapunzel asked. Jack asked her with a simple shrug. Rapunzel shouted, "Hey I have a cousin with ice powers too!""Really? Can you introduce me to her?" Jack asked. "Maybe" answered Rapunzel as she narrowed her eyes to her cousin sitting at the other side of the Gryffindor table.


	2. Chapter 2 Does she have it?

Chapter 2

Does she have it?

After sorting, Rapunzel's cousin Dove was the first to go up to the Gryffindor common room. She stood in front of a mirror. She is 14, beautiful and with an average height. She has a long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. Dove is a very shy girl so she didn't want to meet her cousin's friends nor the Gryffindor students. She went up to her dormitory she shared with her only friend, Emma.

The next day, the first thing that Dove had was Defence Against the Dark Arts. She sat with Emma at the back of the class. That's when she caught Rapunzel whispering something to Jack. "Hey, Jack! That's my cousin sitting back there with Emma.""So, she's your cousin. Can you try asking her if she has ice magic at the end of the class?" Jack asked. "Uhh… about that, my cousin is extremely shy and she doesn't talk much." Rapunzel answered back. Just then, Professor Nelson taught them a stunning spell. "Swish and Flick! Stupeffy!" shouted Professor Nelson. Dove was the first person to get that right. She stunned a pixie flying around the room. " Great work! Bring well-earned 20 points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Nelson. Rapunzel noticed that Dove tried not to look too pleased with herself. At the end of the class, Dove was walking down the corridor when she bumped into Jack. "Oh, I'm so sorry…," said Dove while trying to collect her books. However, Dove didn't notice that the person she bumped into was Jack, but Jack noticed it was Dove. "Hey, you're Rapunzel's cousin, aren't you? She told me that you have ice power too. Is that true?" Jack asked. Just then, Merida and Hiccup came by. Merida asked, "What are you doing, Jack?!" Hiccup asked, "Hey mate, let's go! We're gonna be late!""Um… just asking Dove something." "Oh, drop it! She is not going to answer. Do you hear me? She is not going to..." Rapunzel's sentence was cut off by a soft singsong voice. "Let me speak for myself Punzie." They all turned around and saw Dove. "Oh, hey Dove." greeted Jack. "I didn't know you could talk." "I do. I just don't like to." replied Dove. Jack asked, "Do you have ice power?" "No, I don't." answered Dove looking terrified. "Punzie told me." Jack started. "No, I do not have ice power." answered Dove sternly and turned to go to Charms.

**Hi this is 21peach. Hope you loved my 2nd chapter. Busy week and I couldn't update right away. You have to thank my friend Amzoka. She is one of the authors here so read her story too!**


End file.
